Hitherto, there has been provided compounds as an active ingredient for a composition for controlling a pest (see e.g., The Pesticide Manual—15th edition (BCPC published) ISBN 1901396188; and SHIBUYA INDEX (Index of Pesticides) 13th Edition 2008 (SHIBUYA INDEX RESEARCH GROUP published) ISBN 9784881371435).
Also there has been provided a compound of Formula (1):
(see e.g., WO 95/27693 pamphlet and WO 02/10101 pamphlet).